On se retrouvera
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Dean a pris sa décision. Il ne retournera pas à Poudlard, il y signerait son arrêt de mort. Dean doit partir, il n'a pas le choix. Seul, sans Seamus. Il espère seulement que ce n'est pas un adieu.


**Note d'auteur :** **Un OS que j'ai écrit pendant une Nuit d'HPF sur le thème "Matin", et inspirée par la chanson "Renegades" de X Ambassadors.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Tu serais prêt à tout abandonner ?

— Sans hésiter.

— Et si on ne s'en sortait pas ?

— On s'en sort toujours non ?

Dean eut un rire désabusé. L'optimisme de Seamus était presque contagieux. Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. À l'est, le ciel semblait déjà s'éclaircir, alors que le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant au moins une heure. Ils avaient encore passé une nuit blanche à refaire le monde, à plaisanter, regarder des films moldus de science-fiction sur la télévision de Seamus. La liaison n'était pas formidable, l'image sautait régulièrement, mais le père de Seamus avait imposé comme condition sine qua non à son mariage avec Deirdre Finnigan d'avoir la possibilité de pouvoir regarder _Doctor Who_ le dimanche, alors ils avaient fait le nécessaire pour faire cohabiter technologie moldue et magie sous un même toit.

— Peut-être pas cette fois…

— Tu recommences.

— Je suis sérieux, Seamus, on ne parle pas de sécher des cours, ou de mettre une Bombabouse dans le bureau de Rusard. On parle de ne jamais retourner à Poudlard et de se cacher le temps que la situation se calme. Et tu n'en as même pas besoin.

Seamus se renfrogna. Dean se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas partager son enthousiasme. L'idée de fuir seul le terrifiait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Les Mangemorts le repèreraient très vite au sein de Poudlard, aucun né-Moldu n'était en sécurité. Oh bien sûr, son ascendance paternelle n'était pas connue, peut-être son père était-il un puissant sorcier, toujours est-il qu'il était parti avant sa naissance et que sa mère ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Donc sur les papiers officiels, il était noté comme fils d'une Moldue et d'un père inconnu. Ce n'était pas ce qui se faisait de mieux quand on voulait passer au travers des mailles de la Justice Magique…

— Tu as l'heure ? demanda Dean distraitement.

— Il est cinq heures passées. Le Poudlard Express part dans six heures…

— Tu penseras à moi quand tu retrouveras les autres, fit Dean avec un sourire qu'il essaya de rendre nonchalant. Ils vont se demander ce que je fabrique…

— Ce que _nous_ fabriquons, répliqua Seamus. Je te le répète vieux, je pars avec toi. Il est hors de question que tu sèches les cours sans moi, tu as vu ça où ?

Dean se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer l'air frais et les bruits de la nuit dans la chambre de Seamus. Une fine couche de brume couvrait la lande, plongée dans l'obscurité. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'il avait neigé.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un peu du pays, reprit Seamus en se laissant tomber sur son lit, les mains sous la tête. Ce serait tellement cool, tu imagines ? Jouer les hors-la-loi, les fugitifs…

— Les renégats, trancha Dean.

— Quoi ?

Seamus semblait totalement déstabilisé.

— Si j'avais le choix, je resterais Seamus, évidemment que je viendrais à Poudlard, et crois-moi que je soutiendrais Neville, Ginny, Luna et les autres, parce que tu peux être sûr que cette année, ils ne vont pas rester sans rien faire. Un Mangemort comme directeur, d'autres Mangemorts comme professeurs… Ils vont leur mener la vie dure, et j'aimerais être avec eux, mais je ne peux pas !

— Tu es déçu de ne pas venir risquer ta vie avec eux ? demanda Seamus sur un ton ironique.

— Mais je vais risquer ma vie quoiqu'il arrive ! s'exclama Dean, luttant pour ne pas exploser. J'augmente mon espérance de vie en choisissant de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, mais je ne pars pas en vacances, je vais passer l'année en fuite !

— Et si je venais avec toi, en quoi ça ferait de nous des renégats ? répondit Seamus, toujours interloqué.

— Toi tu n'as pas besoin de fuir. Tu peux retourner à Poudlard, et filer un coup de main aux autres. Tu peux te rendre utile, te battre avec eux, et tu n'imagines pas combien je t'envie pour ça.

— Je préfère mille fois partir avec toi, pour qu'on soit à deux et qu'on se défende mutuellement, plutôt que de retourner à Poudlard. Comprends-moi, j'aime beaucoup tous les membres de l'A.D., mais… Dean, c'est toi mon meilleur ami. Si je dois risquer ma vie avec quelqu'un, ce sera avec toi, la question ne se pose même pas.

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer. Seamus ne rendait pas les choses simples, vraiment pas…

— Je propose qu'on dorme un peu, marmonna-t-il, on aura les idées plus claires demain matin.

Il se dirigea vers son lit d'appoint et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, tournant le dos à Seamus.

— Dean…

— Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais bien dormir, s'il te plaît.

— Comme tu veux…

Il éteignit les lumières et ils demeurèrent silencieux. Dean s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir, contemplant l'obscurité. Le ciel s'était encore un peu éclairci, lui semblait-il. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Il resta immobile, écoutant attentivement la respiration de Seamus.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'elle ne se fasse plus profonde et régulière, signe que son ami s'était endormi, Dean se leva aussi silencieusement que possible, rassembla ses affaires d'un coup de baguette et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe de pieds. Il descendit les escaliers du cottage irlandais, priant à chaque marche pour qu'elle ne grince pas. La vieille horloge dans l'entrée sonna six heures.

Dehors, le ciel avait viré au jaune clair à l'est. Dean leva une dernière fois les yeux vers la fenêtre de son meilleur ami. Évidemment qu'une part de lui espérait le voir descendre en courant pour l'empêcher de partir sans lui. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le mette en danger. Seamus serait en sécurité à Poudlard, et bien plus utile qu'en vadrouille avec lui.

Le cœur serré, essayant de se convaincre qu'ils ne venaient pas de passer leurs derniers instants ensemble, Dean inspira un grand coup et transplana.

Le bruit du craquement réveilla Seamus, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qui l'avait provoqué. Il demeura immobile, la mâchoire serrée, une larme de colère et de chagrin roulant sur sa joue.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avais vraiment bien aimé écrire ce texte, j'aime beaucoup l'amitié entre Seamus et Dean, même si elle n'est qu'esquissée dans les livres :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir**


End file.
